Looking Back in Retrospective
by Alecto Perdita
Summary: Something unusual happens to Jounouchi Katsuya while vacationing in Egypt with his family. Caught in a sandstorm, he is pulled back thousands of years into the past. -AU and Shonen-ai, On Hold-
1. Prologue

Something unusual happens to Jounouchi Katsuya while vacationing in Egypt with his family. After he is caught in a sandstorm, he is pulled back thousands of years into the past, into the reign of a Pharaoh's whose name is lost to history. There, he must play the unwilling double-agent between the Pharaoh and those who seek to overthrow him, while searching for a way to return to his time. But the friendships he forges and the affection given and recieved will forever bind him to them. Will he choose to return to his time, if he even can?  
Inspired by DreamWork's **A Millennium of Loneliness** doujinshi 

**Looking Back in Retrospective**  
By Alecto Perdita  
Prologue  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen-ai  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

He fingered the golden ankh around his neck. The hot sun beat down on his wrapped head. The white linen that made up his attire failed to fend off the intense heat of the Egyptian summer. He had spent his entire life and general existence in Egypt though. One would think he would be used to the heat by now.

But even the heat could not spoil his good mood today. Sure, he tried to never show any emotion but he could barely contain both the joy and the dread that welled in his stomach. Yes, that was quite the strange combination. But today! Today was the day! He felt it deep in his blood. It was the subconscious, actually, very much conscious stirring of the power that hung around his neck.

This was the day of over three thousand years in the making. Or perhaps, it was just simply the day that began everything three thousand years ago. It was hard to tell. Time was a paradox that continually folded in on itself. He did not care to ponder these matters that were the concerns of gods and other celestial beings. Either way, everything would begin on this day.

He examined the shop set up before him. The one he had been waiting for all these years would finally arrive today. He knew that this boy would not have changed from what he remembered. Of course, the boy he would see today would become the Jabari, as they used to so affectionately call him, that he knew so many centuries ago. He shook his head. Once again with the mind-boggling contradictions.

He ran his finger over the smooth band of the signet ring. It's twin had been lost for the last three thousand years but even that one would soon find its way back here. Soon... He scanned the bustling crowd of the outdoor market. The boy would be among the tourists.

Sunlight danced across a head of gold. The redhead by Jabari's side laughed and he laughed along with her. This must have been the sister he spoke so much of back in those days. A slight smile found its way across his lips. There was the same exuberance and the same joy in life... It was truly infectious. It was all the same. He wouldn't have it any other way.

_It is good to see you alive and well, Jabari._

His smile faltered momentarily.

_Last I saw you, you were all bleeding and crying. It was a sad and difficult sight for those of us who left this world that day._

He ran the tip of his fingers over the faded hieroglyphics engravings on the band. He could still read it well.

_I am the Catalyst for whom the hands of Time stop._

_To Be Continued_

I'm sure you'll be able to guess who is who. Hopefully I'll have the first real chapter up this weekend, if not, early next week by latest.


	2. Chapter 1: A Long Trip Back

**Looking Back in Retrospective**  
By Alecto Perdita  
Chapter 1 - A Long Trip Back  
Rating: PG-13  
Revised: February 13, 2004  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

"So cool!"

The feminine shriek of joy was followed by a general round of laughter and the unmistakable buzz of foreign tourists. The group of tourists dispersed amidst the lively bazaar. A short teenage with long auburn hair was dragging her brother over to a jewelry stand while their parents followed behind.

Jounouchi Katsuya laughed happily along with his little sister. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this free and happy. School was out for two weeks and although he was thousands of miles away from his home and friends, he was content. It was rare that their family had time to take a vacation like this.

Jounouchi Shizuka stopped in front of the little jewelry stand she had spotted. The table was covered with golden jewelry with ankhs all over the place. She began shifting through the pile, calculating how much she would be able to spend here and still have left over for souveries.

She picked up a pair of beaded earrings and held them against her lobes. "What do you think Onii-chan?"

Jounouchi scratched his head. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Okaa-san since this is girl stuff."

Jounouchi Michi shook her head. "You can't even flatter a woman. I worry about you, Katsuya. How are you ever going to get a girlfriend when you can't even say a simple 'you look great'?" She picked up another pair of earrings off the table. "Here, Shizuka. I think these suit you more."

Jounouchi Tanaka ruffled his son's hair playfully. "Come on Michi. He'll have plenty of time to worry about girls."

The Jounouchi family was taking one of their few vacations outside of Japan for the first time. Egypt was their second stop after Israel and a few required pilgrimages. Both Tanaka and Michi were half Jewish. Both their parents' families had been some of the lucky few to escape from Eastern Europe under Hitler's control to Lithuania during World War II. Though America was closed off to them as a safe haven through Western Europe, they made their way to Japan via illegal visas issued by some well meaning officials stationed in Lithuania. The two families, like some of their other breathen that escaped as well, were content to remain in Japan even after the war (1).

Tanaka and Michi didn't want their children to forget even a bit of their heritage. Tanaka's mother had been all too happy to instruct her grandchildren in Hebrew and the Torah, as well as everything else for that matter. The family wasn't practicing of the religion. They didn't eat kosher or attend service at any of the few temples in Domino though.

The small family crowded around the stall. Strangely, they were the only people there at the moment. Jounouchi glanced at the shopkeeper who was watching them intensely, more specifically him. He didn't think the shopkeeper thought he was going to steal anything. There was something about those strange about those pupil-less blue eyes. He wondered if the man was blind. No. There was a knowing light in those eyes. His eyes fell on the large golden ankh the man wore over his robes.

The man leaned over the table. "Is there anything the lady is looking for in general?"

"Just browsing." Shizuka chirped.

"And the young man?"

Jounouchi shivered. "Eh... No thanks, I'm fine."

Tanaka bent over and picked up a large signet ring. He turned the piece of jewelry over in his hand. "Hey Katsuya, look at this."

Jounouchi took the ring from his father. The thick band was silver, instead of gold like the rest of the stand, almost like white gold. He ran his thumb over the hieroglyphics engraving on the band. A large blue gem was set into the band.

The shopkeeper leaned over and made an impressed noise. "Your father has very good taste, young man. I think the ring would suit you perfectly. The stone set into it is called a lapis lazuli."

Jounouchi furrowed his brow. "A lapis what?"

Shizuka smirked. "A lapis lazuli. It's a semiprecious stone, not as valued as sapphires." She pointed at the gem. "See, it's because of the white streaks in it."

Jounouchi squinted at the stone. "I think I see another engraving on the stone. I think it's a dragon..." He looked up. "Are you sure this is Egyptian? I didn't know they had dragons in Egyptian mythology."

A mysterious grin fluttered across the shopkeeper's features. "Yes very much. It's one of a pair. The other ring was worn by a certain high priest in the Eighteenth Dynasty but it is lost to us now. To be truthful, I've been holding it all these years, looking for the right person."

Shizuka grabbed her brother's arm. "Buy it, Onii-chan."

"I don't know..."

"Just try it on at least." Michi said.

Jounouchi looked up at the shopkeeper who nodded in consent. He took a deep breath and slid the ring onto his ring finger. It was a little tight for him but otherwise it was fine. The gem, despite its milky luster, glimmered brightly in the sun.

"It's a perfect fit." The shopkeeper grabbed Jounouchi's hand and examined it. "I'll even give you a discount."

Jounouchi dug through his jean pockets. He only found the 2000 yen he had forgotten to exchange at the airport. "Damn."

Michi shook her head and rummaged through her purse. "How much, sir?"

"Eighty Egyptian pounds please."

Michi handed the money over to the man. He thanked them.

"I want these." Shizuka held up a pair of earrings and dug into her pockets.

Jounouchi toyed with the ring on his fingers. He smiled softly. Running his thumb over the hieroglyphics engravings again, he wondered what it said.

...

Jounouchi threw himself onto the bed and groaned. He was sore from all the walking and shopping that his mother and sister insisted upon. Of course, him being a man and all, he had the honor of lugging their shopping bags and sorts around. He held his hand up toward the light and stared at the ring on his finger. It was kind of cool, though he worried his mother might have been ripped off. He snorted. "Three thousand years old my ass."

He sighed. Egypt was a very hot place. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Japan seemed so distant with its cool juice bars and air-conditioned malls. He missed pulling pranks with his best friend, Honda Hiroto. He turned on his side and sighed again.

It was peaceful here though. Here he didn't have to worry about passing English, getting detention, or…Ryujii… he buried his face in the pillow. Yes, he was gay. He had known for almost two years now. Otogi Ryuuji had been his first and only boyfriend thus far. It had started the summer before first year of high school. It was supposed to be just a summer fling, no strings attached. But they had grown closer than either of them had ever expected. They dated through that 1st year of high school. Jounouchi had been happy…

Ryuuji had broken up with him on the last day of school. In some ways, it was more of a mutual agreement to separate. It wasn't a bad breakup. There hadn't been any fighting, shouting, or demanding of what went wrong. Bittersweet was the word to describe their parting. They agreed to remain friends but Jounouchi didn't know if things would ever be the same between the two of them.

"Katsuya?"

Jounouchi shot up on the bed. He groaned as he spotted his father in the doorway with camping gear. "Tou-san, do we have to go camping? We're in the middle of a freaking desert."

Tanaka laughed. "All the more reason to go. It's only one night and we're never going to get to do this again."

"Yea, a night of sleeping in the sand with snakes, scorpions, and who knows what other kind of shit out there." Jounouchi shuddered.

Tanaka slapped his son on the back. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Shizuka's waiting for us already."

"What about Okaa-san?"

His father shrugged. "She's staying at the hotel, called me crazy."

"So would I." Jounouchi muttered.

...

Jounouchi pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled the blanket closer around his form. Who knew that the desert would be so cold at night? He rested his chin on his knees and gazed out at the pyramid in the distance.

"Onii-chan?"

Shizuka sat down besides her brother. She clutched another blanket tightly around her small form. She rested her head on her brother's broad shoulder. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

He rolled his eyes. "And what about you?"

She pouted and snuggled into his side. "Can't I do some stargazing too? We don't get to see stars like this back home."

The wind rustled through his hair. "Do you feel any different here, Shizuka? Like as if you found something you were missing? Like this is home?"

She furrowed her brows. "Home? Egypt? No, home is Japan, silly. Why do you ask?"

He let go of a deep breath. "It's nothing." He supposed it was stupid.

They stayed there for a few more hours, just staring at the stars. It was the early hours just before dawn now. The sun's rays were just peeking over the horizon. Jounouchi shook Shizuka lightly and roused her from her slumber.

"We should get back," He said. "Tou-san's going to be worried when he wakes up and finds us gone."

She nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Let's go." She jumped to her feet and extended a hand to help her brother up.

He watched the rising sun highlight her hair, setting it ablaze. He blinked. Suddenly, he found himself staring into ice blue eyes, thawing in the light of the sun. Kissable lips formed words and sentences he could not hear or understand. He shook his head and the mirage was gone. He reached up and grasped his sister's hand.

His larger hands enclosed hers and pulled her back toward the tent where their father would be waiting. A sudden gust of wind lifted a sheet of sand and blanketed them. They coughed.

"Shizuka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Onii-chan."

Another gust of wind slammed into them, nearly knocking Shizuka off her feet. Jounouchi tightened his grip on her forearm.

"We have to get back to Tou-san!" He had to shout over the fury of sand and wind to be heard.

"I think it's a sandstorm!"

"Just don't let go of my hand." He rearranged his grip to her wrist. Jounouchi grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her head, leaving only the eyes uncovered. He placed her own blanket over his mouth and nose before forging forward.

He desperately tried to remember what they were supposed to do in case of a sandstorm. He couldn't remember. He didn't know if he ever knew in the first place. All he did know was they would be safe once they reached the tent.

A sudden force slammed into his side. He didn't know if it was just the wind or something else. He reached blindly for Shizuka's arm as he doubled over in pain. He grasped it and clung, but fell away. His hands empty except for the wristwatch he had snapped off Shizuka's wrist.

"Onii-chan!"

He blacked out.

...

He awoke to the sound of running water. The moon hung high in the night sky. He still held Shizuka's watch. Its steady ticking was like a tiny heartbeat against his palm. He groaned and sat up.

A bird rose from a patch of reeds to his side, squawking loudly at the intruder to its habitat. He jumped back and tried to calm his frantic heart. It was only a bird. He dusted the sand from his shirt and shook his hair clear of sand. He had been lying in an inch of water. The back of his shirt and jeans were wet. He shivered.

He looked to the left. There the Nile was, just a few feet away, and the tide was coming in. He rushed back toward the shore. How had he ended up here? He stomped through the field of reeds and hoped there were no leeches in Egypt. Shouldn't he have been buried alive in that storm? Judging from the lack of lights in all direction, he was probably miles away from civilization.

He slowed to a jog. It appeared very late. He glanced down at Shizuka's watch. It was a baby blue one with some anime character, Subaru as far as he could remember, from some anime show. It read 9:23. He had been out for nearly a whole day. Shizuka was probably crying by now. He hoped to God that she was okay and escaped the storm. His father was probably out searching for him and his mother was probably bossing around every policeman in Cairo.

He looked around the barren wasteland. How was he going to find his way back? All those survival skills his father had taught him didn't matter now. He was in the middle of the desert, not some overgrown forest. He looked up and tried to find Polaris in the sky. He stopped. Wait, was Egypt in the northern or southern hemisphere?

He let out a scream of frustration and kicked a dune of sand. No one would ever hear him. Not now. He needed to calm down though. He wasn't completely screwed. He was near the Nile. He had water to survive so at least he wouldn't die of dehydration. If he followed the river, he was bound to find someone else sooner or later. Towns were always built around sources of water in deserts.

He took several deep breaths and began walking, following the flow of the river north.

He found a road, a large wide one. He wanted to scream in joy. Roads meant a city and a city meant people, people who could help him. He scowled at the dirt road. It could have at least been paved. Yea, life's tough and then you just die.

The sound of pounding hooves neared. The ground shook. A cloud of dust came bulldozing down the road. He could only stare. What was this? A whole freaking army?

A band of horses came racing down the road. Jounouchi dove to the side. He didn't want to get trampled over. Something spurred him to lay low in the sand. His heartbeat quickened. His breath sounded harsh to his own ears. Why was he hiding? These people could help him. His body refused to comply though.

He peered over the side of the dune. A band of chestnut warhorses was lead by two midnight black stallions, illuminated by the moonlight. For a second, a steel blue looked his way. He froze. A chilling ice fell over mind. The fleet came to a sudden stop with some shouted command.

Jounouchi pressed his body closer to the earth and listened to the sound of several men dismounting.

No...

_Come out._ A deep husky voice resonated through his mind.

He had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from calling out.

_You can't hide._

He squeezed his eyes shut. Please go away. Please go away. He felt a sudden warmth on his finger. He looked down and stared with horror at the blue light shimmering from the ston on his ring. He clamped one hand over the ring but the light still shone through. He glanced over the side of the dune again.

A tall man, dressed in a regal blue, was approaching Jounouchi. The man held a strange golden wand that glowed steadily in the night with an unholy light. Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder about the man's strange attire. But when he glanced at the other members of the small army, they were wearing little more than a loincloth around their waists and metal necklaces.

The other man came closer and closer. Jounouchi found it harder and harder to keep his raging breath quiet. There was more shouting and then the remounting on the horses. Jounouchi couldn't understand what they were saying though. He was just glad they were leaving.

He stayed still for a few more minutes, fearing it was just a trap to lure him out. He looked. It was only the lone dusty road again. He flopped onto his back and let out a long sigh of relief.

Who were those guys?

...

Jounouchi reached a village early the next morning. The houses built of mudbricks were bathed in the light of the early sun. The tall houses stood clustered in rows to the side of the main road. Jounouchi had long discarded his jacket, which was currently hanging around his waist now. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he gazed down the crowded street.

Half-naked children weaved in and out of the crowd, snitching fruits and bread from stalls while the owners had their backs turned. Men and women wearing close to nothing ruched by him carrying basins and baskets.

Jounouchi gaped at his surroundings. Had he wandered that far from the cities? He walked over to the nearest stall. "Excuse me but could you tell me how to get back to Cairo?"

The shop keeper gave him a confused look before answering in a string of incomprehensible words.

Jounouchi groaned. It didn't look like these people knew how to speak English. He pulled out the Japanese to Arabic dictionary. After flipping through a few pages, he repeated his question in what was bound to be awkward sounding Arabic (2).

The shop keeper suddenly went berserk. He started screaming and throwing an array of objects at Jounouchi, who barely ducked in time to avoid a particularly large metal bowl. He rolled away and vanished underfoot into the crowd.

Jounouchi sighed as he leaned against the wall of one of the houses. He stuffed the little book back in his pocket and curse. "You'd think I cursed out his mother from the way he reacted." He leaned his head back and gazed up at the blue sky. "How am I going to get back now?"

A young woman stumbled and tripped before him. The basin of water slipped over and was lost to the dusty ground. She pushed the strands of blond hair that came loose from the loop she tied her hair back in. She sighed and watched as the water seeped into the ground.

Jounouchi bent down and straightened the basin. Someone with blond hair and lighter features... "Are you okay? Can you help me?"

The woman - no - girl looked up at him in surprise. She was staring at his own blond hair but mostly at his attire. She couldn't have been older than him, mostly likely younger and around his sister's age. Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Are you alright?" She probably couldn't understand him either.

She broke into a wide grin. Happiness suddenly flooded her pale sky blue eyes. "Thank you, master. I am unworthy."

Jounouchi blinked. She had spoken in Hebrew. No one used Hebrew for conversational purposes anymore as far as he was concerned. Was he hallucinating now? Her speech pattern sounded kind of arachic but he decided to try his luck. "No problem. Could you tell me how to get back to Cairo?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Cairo? I have never heard of such a city (3)."

He gaped at her. "How could you have never heard of Cairo? It's the capitol of Egypt."

She furrowed her brow. "I do not know of this Egypt either."

Jounouchi felt like he was going to hyperventilate soon. Had he been pulled into some whacked out alternate world or something? How could Egypt not exist? "Where am I then? Where is this place?"

"You are in the kingdom of Kemet (4) ruled by his most benevolent Per-aa (5) Atem. This is the village of Ahaet (6) just outside of Luxor." She gathered the basin and stood. "I'm sorry but I must go draw a whole new bucket of water. My master has been waiting for quite some time now."

"Wait!" He jumped to his feet. She returned her curious gaze to him. "Umm... Let me help."

She looked appalled. "Amun-Ra no! That would be wrong. Master shouldn't be doing such lowly work. I will be able to handle it myself."

Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair. It was worse than having traveled to some unknown world. It appeared that he might have traveled back in time. "Please at least let me accompany you for a while. I have some more questions."

She nodded but was hesitant. "If master wishes so."

"Don't call me that," He made a face. "Just call me Jounouchi. What's your name?"

"I cannot do that, master. My name is Rehema."

"Are you..." His eyes swept over her healthy and clothed form. "A slave?"

She looked at him with surprise again. "Of course, master. Can you not tell by the way my hair is styled?"

He shifted nervously from foot to foot again. The concept of slavery was uncomfortable to him. His people have been slaves for centuries, only to escape be nearly wiped off the face of the planet centuries later. He wondered if he would be mistaken for a slave too, or worse, a runaway slave. The only Hebrews in Egypt at this time were probably slaves.

"Master is not from around here, is he? Do not worry. I'll help you." She must have misread her troubled expression.

"How did you know I would understand Hebrew?"

She gave him a toothy grin, one that showed all her teeth. She pointed to his hair. "You're blonde and your complexion is far too light to be from here."

"I guess," He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what to do now. I don't even know where I am."

"Don't worry, I will always help a fellow brother. I assume you are a freeman."

"Yes... Thank you."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come, we must hurry. Master Sefu will be so worried."

He felt as if someone had punched the wind out of him. "You're talking me back to your master? Are you nuts?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly. Master Sefu is very kindhearted, though he would deny it with venom. Come."

He followed as she guided him through the crowded streets. It was then that he noticed for the first time that the village was swarming with soldiers, the same kind of soldiers he had seen last night. He wondered vaguely if he was going to see that same man in blue from last night. They appeared to be searching for something...or someone... He moved closer to Rehema.

They stopped in front of one of the houses toward to end of the open market. Two soldiers stood at the door as guards. Rehema exchanged a few words with them, ones that Jounouchi couldn't understand. One of the men nodded and gestured for them to enter, all the while watching Jounouchi very carefully. They bound up the stairs and through a drape of heavy curtain at the very end of the hallway.

The room was empty. Rehema appeared visibly disappointed. She instructed him to stay in the room and not go anywhere while she searched for her master. Like the wind, she was there and then gone.

Jounouchi sighed and glanced around the room. Whoever was living in this room hadn't taken up residence too long ago. It appeared that most of the belongings were still packed in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Sheets of papyrus littered the surface of the same table in the corner. He scrunched his nose as he gazed down onto the incomprehensible characters. A map was affixed to the wall over the desk, several x's marring its features.

He was suddenly pulled back by a strong hand on his shoulder. Harsh hostile sounds reached his ears but it was useless. He couldn't understand. The other person spun him around and hissed some more vile sounding words at him.

Jounouchi stared up at the man whom this room belonged too. He lost himself in those jade catlike eyes like so many other times before. He looked...almost the same as Jounouchi remembered. Jounouchi tried to make sense of this turn of event. He couldn't be here. This couldn't possibly be him! But the way those raven black locks fell into the man's face and his fierce expression. It was all the same.

"Ryuuji!" Jounouchi leapt forward and caught the man in an embrace. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The man could only stare at the blonde in shock, not sure if he should be alarmed or grateful.

_...To Be Continued..._

* * *

(1) Wartime Japanese Consul Chiune Sugihara issued thousands of visas during the summer of 1940. After escaping to Japan, usually via trains through Russia and then boat to Japan, families were able to reach the US way of the sea. Some have chosen to stay in Japan and there is a Jewish population there today as a result.

(2) Official language of modern-day Egypt is Arabic.

(3) Cairo was founded by the Fatimid dynasty in 969 AD, so it didn't exist yet back in ancient Egypt.

(4) Kemet was the name of Egypt back in ancient times.

(5) "Per-aa" is the word that the Greeks later derive the word "Pharaoh" from. Per-aa means "great house" and was originally used to describe the royal court or the state itself. From the late 18th Dynasty and onwards, "per-aa" had begun to be used to refer to the actual king himself.

(6) Ahaet is a village I made up. There is no village or town by that name as far as I know.

Yes, it is possible for Jounouchi to be of Jewish descent (see note 1). Jounouchi and his family are still ethnically Japanese and are assimilated into their culture. They are bi-cultural to some extent and choose to self-identity as Jewish as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost in Time

**Looking Back in Retrospective**  
By Alecto Perdita  
Chapter 2 - Lost in Time  
Rating: PG-13  
Revised: January 26, 2010  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

Sefu cursed to himself under his breath. Their search had turned up nothing so far. He didn't want to go back to the palace empty handed. The Pharaoh was short-tempered enough as it was. Damn that wretched Bakura. Imagine. The Prince kidnapped right underneath the nose of his caretakers. It was quite an elaborate plan, almost admirable even. He just hoped to Amun-Ra that Seti didn't have any better luck. He'd be damned if he lost to that damn priest again.

He trekked up the stairs and pushed aside the curtains to his temporary lodging. "Rehema, get me a cup of…" He trailed off as he spotted the blond man studying his maps. A Hebrew, from the color of his hair. A spy maybe even.

He grabbed the stranger by the shoulder and spun him around. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing in my quarters? Are you working for Bakura?"

For the first time, he got a good look at the boy. Yes, a boy that was not that much older than his Rehema and with her hair too. The strangest thing was the boy's amber eyes. Sefu had never seen someone with that shade of color for eyes before. A look of shock was plastered across the boy's face as he stared up at Sefu like he was a demon.

The boy squealed something and threw his arms around Sefu. The boy was clinging to him for his life. Sefu's body went rigid. What in Amun-Ra's name was wrong with this boy? He quickly gathered his senses and threw the boy off.

He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The boy reacted instantly and punched Sefu in the gut. Sefu jumped back and crouched low to the ground. So the boy knew how to fight… The two circled each other carefully. Neither made a move and simply evaluated each other.

The boy said something to him but there was no way Sefu could understand him. Sefu could see that the boy was quickly becoming frustrated by his inability to communicate with him. Sefu didn't particularly care. He now knew this boy was a threat. He unsheathed his sword and charged. The boy panicked and drove for the iron shield by the side of the bed. The clash of metal against metal jarred their bones. Sefu rearranged his grip on the hilt and swung again. The boy jumped back and managed to clumsily block again. He almost found the situation amusing despite himself.

"Stop!"

Rehema flew through the curtains and threw herself between the two combatants and at Sefu's feet. "Please stop, Master Sefu! He is my Kin!"

Sefu lowered his weapon. "You brought him here and just left him?" He pinned his best glare on his slave. The girl could have the most ridiculous lapse in common sense at the worst times. "That's just reckless. He could be a spy."

Rehema jumped to her feet and grabbed Sefu's swordarm. Sefu winced. "I'm sorry, Master Sefu. I'll never do it again. Please don't hurt him."

Sefu sheathed his sword. "Fine. Rehema, you may take certain liberties when we are alone but remember your place in front of others.

Rehema released his arm quickly, backed away, and bowed respectfully. Sefu turned his attention back to the boy. The boy was still in a guarded position, staring at Sefu with untrusting eyes. Sefu sighed. "What's your name, boy?"

"Master, he only speaks Hebrew. He was not born here. Would it be possible to…"

"Get a language spell?" Sefu groaned. "You do realize I'll have to make a personal request to the Per-aa and deal with that infuriating priest? Are you willing to be his bridge?"

Just as Rehema opened her mouth to respond, a soldier crashed into the room. "Sir! Master Seti has tracked Bakura. The scum has the young Prince with him!"

Sefu swore under his breath. The gods must be unhappy with his sacrifices.

Seth: 27

Sefu: 3

...

Jounouchi soon found himself traveling with a band of ancient Egyptian soldiers on horseback across the desert. While most of the other servants and slaves remained behind at the town, Rehema seemed to follow her master everywhere. He knew Sefu was still suspicious of him so Sefu wouldn't leave him behind either. Jounouchi remembered Rehema translating something about proving himself.

Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably on the saddle. He felt ridiculous clinging to the back of Sefu's second-in-command. He didn't dare loosen his grip in fear of falling and being trampled by the rest of the army racing behind him. Rehema was currently riding alongside Sefu and Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder about their relationship. She did have a startling amount of freedom as a slave.

About half an hour later, though it was hard for Jounouchi to tell time now, they came to a sudden halt on a cliff overlooking the Valley of the Kings. A single man stood by the edge, waiting for them. The small army dismounted and surrounded the man but they kept a cautious distance. Sefu was the only one who stepped forward to confront their foe.

Jounouchi lingered behind the soldiers, just out everyone's line of sight. He would have sworn the opponent was an albino had it not been for the man's tan complexion. The young man looked older than Jounouchi, probably around Sefu's age. He had the whitest hair Jounouchi had ever seen. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't so dusty and mud-streaked. The man's dark amber eyes were fierce and feral. The double cross scar on his left cheek was a sign this one was a fighter.

Sefu was trying to negotiate with the enemy, but the man only appeared to become more bemused with every passing word. Jounouchi still couldn't help but think about how Sefu reminded him of Ryuuji. He shook his head. It couldn't be a good thing to be reminiscing about his ex like that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rehema inching closer to the white-haired man. She drew a dagger he had never noticed before from the sheath at her waist.

The white-haired man suddenly burst out in laughter. His shadow appeared to lengthen under the mid-day sun, creeping toward the soldiers. He turned abruptly to his side and barked something at Rehema. Rehema froze in her place with her eyes fixated on one spot next the white-haired man.

It was then that Jounouchi finally noticed the little boy their foe was keeping a tight grip on. Jounouchi had never seen anyone with those shades of black, red, and gold hair before. It certainly shouldn't be natural. The little boy couldn't be older than five. His clothing must have been a rich thing once, but dust and mud had ruined the fabric beyond repair. Jounouchi felt his heart melt at the sight of tears in those guileless violet eyes.

The man tightened his grip on the back of the boy's neck. The boy whimpered audibly in return and the army tensed in both anticipation and fear. Sefu's tone was fast becoming more hostile and furious. Jounouchi shifted his weight and glanced around. There had to be something he could do to help. He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket: his Japanese-Arabic dictionary; a tourist pamphlet; about thirty Egyptian pounds; Shizuka's wristwatch; a disposable camera; and a Swiss army knife. He never knew he had this much room in his pocket before. He fingered the camera. It was too bad it wasn't a Polaroid camera. He could have done that trick usually seen in movies.

He decided to give it a try anyway. He hated standing around and doing nothing, especially since a child was in danger. He turned the dial and raised the camera. He pushed his way to the front of the line and began taking snapshots of the man. The man hissed at the angry sound of the shutter and the bright flash. Jounouchi's muscles tensed as the man moved his hand away from the boy's neck and to his weapon. Jounouchi chucked the camera as hard as he could at the man's face. His foe unsheathed his blade and sliced the projectile in half. The camera exploded in a bright flash of light (1).

Jounouchi took the opportunity and dove forward. He grabbed the child by the waist and rolled out of the way of the man's blade. Rehema dove at the man, her dagger flashing through the air. The man smirked and grabbed Rehema's arm. With a surprising amount of strength, he threw her over the cliff.

"Rehema!" Jounouchi watched in horror as the young woman vanished over the side. He glared hatefully at the man now approaching him. The child clung to his side, sniffling and shaking. He pulled the little boy closer.

The blade flashed through the air as the white-haired demon sliced through the soldiers that attempted to get in his way. Jounouchi reached down and covered the boy's innocent violet eyes. There was absolutely no need for one so young to see so much bloodshed. Sefu charged at the man from behind but ended up on the dusty ground with a wide gash across his thigh.

"Fuck you, you son of a goat!" Jounouchi screamed in Hebrew.

To his surprise, his opponent answered in Hebrew, watching with amusement as Jounouchi's eyes widened. "I'd prefer not to."

Jounouchi threw himself over the boy, acting as a shield, and waited for the blade to descend. It never came. The feel of cold metal slice through his flesh and crushing his bones never came. The child sheltered under him squealed in what sounded like joy. He looked down and the boy was pointing up, screaming, "Seth! Seth!"

Jounouchi looked up and stared in disbelief. Today was certainly a strange one but this was just impossible. A creature…monster of some sort was standing between Jounouchi and the man. Its large sword was locked with the other man's. With a burst of strength, the creature threw the white-haired man back, sending the blade spinning through the air.

The boy broke away from Jounouchi and ran towards someone standing over Sefu. The new arrival rose to his feet, smirking at the scowling Sefu on the ground. The child threw himself around the man's leg and clung for his life. The man frowned slightly as he rested his hand on the child's hair.

Rehema grabbed his shoulder and held Jounouchi still. Her eyes scanned up and down, checking for any injuries. She looked bruised and scratched but in one piece. "How do you feel?"

"I should be asking you that! He threw you over the cliff!" He felt an urge to hit the young woman over the head for her uncaring attitude.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, Bakura nearly diced you to pieces. You're just lucky Master Seti arrived in time." She glanced up. "Get down!"

They hit the floor and the spot they stood on just seconds ago exploded, leaving a small crater behind.

"Shit." Jounouchi muttered.

The white-haired man, Bakura , glared at Jounouchi. "I won't forget this boy. I don't know who you are but I'll make you pay for interfering." He threw one last glace at the other men and disappeared. Jounouchi blinked. The man just vanished into thin air.

"What?"

Rehema shook her head and offered him her hand. "Don't ask. Just be glad we've recovered the Prince. Our morning star would have been most displeased if we hadn't. That would be an understatement actually."

"The Prince…?"

"Yes, the Prince."

Jounouchi looked over to where the child, the Prince, was speaking to the man who rescued him. Jounouchi gulped and his hand flew to his ring. It was the man from the night before, his attire still a regal blue. Their savior suddenly looked in their direction and a strange buzzing noise, like radio interference, sounded in his head. He shook his head and looked down. The stone on the ring looked like it was glowing again.

...

The Pharaoh Tepemkau Kheperpehtyra Menmaatra Merysi Atem nearly jumped up from his throne when the doors of Great Audience Hall swung open violently. He shifted in his seat and locked eyes with one of his High Priests. He was aware that his Queen had not moved at his side. He scanned the group to find his son, the Prince Teremun, clinging to Seth's robes. His gaze moved to the rest of his officials gathered in the Hall. Waving his hand in a dismissive manner, he declared, "You are all dismissed."

The Hall cleared out in a matter of seconds. All that remained was the Pharaoh, his wife, his guards, and the entourage that had brought his son back.

"Father!" His son broke away from the group and rushed toward the dais where the thrones were set.

Atem met his son at the bottom of the set of stairs and ignoring all etiquette, he enveloped the boy in a tight embrace. "Teremun… My precious ray of light…"

His wife, Jamila, finally arose from her throne. Her long blond hair swung gracefully as she moved to his side. Unlike Atemu, she retained what was thought to be the proper level of propriety.

"Mother…" Teremun greeted in a much more subdued manner.

"I hope this experience has taught you something," she said as she turned to examine the group before her. "You might not be so lucky next time."

"Karis-"

Jamila cut her son off. "Karis has already been punished."

"But-"

Atem shook his head. They were going to argue if he didn't stop them. He never understood why his wife couldn't be more intimate with their son. He supposed that their marriage would always be a political and unloving one in Jamila's eyes.

"Shush, Teremun. Karis is fine but she needed to be punished for her negligence." He laid a hand on his son's hair- his son had inherited his hair and his wife's eyes - and ruffled it affectionately. He turned back to the group who had safely retrieved his precious child.

Sefu dropped to his knees. "Forgive me. I allowed Bakura to get away. I am ready to receive my punishment."

The pharaoh watched as Rehema shifted uncomfortably. He knew the slave to be an uncharacteristically outspoken one, but even she knew to remain quiet in this situation. He shook his head. "Stand, Sefu. I am just glad that you have returned my son safely. Bakura will be dealt with properly the next time."

"Actually," Atem's gaze moved to meet Seth. He had not expected his priest to speak up so soon. "Sefu did not do so much as to retrieve your son as the slave there." The Priest gestured to a member of the party Atemu would have never noticed before.

"He is not a slave." Rehema protested weakly as Seth turned his glare onto her.

Atem studied the young man that Seth had claimed to have saved his son. Seth did not give credit to others readily. The boy's clothing was foreign. He would not meet Atem's gaze, perhaps knowing who he was faced with. The boy did not look Hebrew but then again, Rehema did not look it either. Was the boy someone's slave? He also noticed his wife staring at the boy with much interest. He did not care who his wife decided to bestow her affection upon but he could definitely see why the boy was captivating.

"Your name, boy."

The boy looked around in confusion, as if unsure who the Pharaoh was addressing.

"My lord," Rehema stared at the ground. "He only speaks Hebrew. He is a foreigner."

Atem turned away and made his way back to the throne. "Very well, have a language spell prepared as soon as possible." He looked over his shoulder at the priest. "I'll leave that to you, Seth."

"Of course, my lord."

Atem did not need to turn around to see the bitterness in Seth's expression. After all, this was the sort of thing he should have assigned to the court magician. He could hear it in the other man's words. This rift that had developed between them… It might prove to be irreparable.

...

Jounouchi stared at his surroundings in bewilderment. He was in an ancient royal palace of the Pharaoh himself. The architecture and décor was astonishing. The Pharaoh was quite impressive himself. Although the king was only a bit over five feet, the way the man carried himself more than made up for his lack of height. The Pharaoh wore a strange golden pendant around his neck. It was in the shape of an upside-down pyramid with the same Wadjet eye symbol he had seen on the man dressed in blue's wand.

The Prince took much after his father. He had his father's wild hair but his eyes were guileless. Jounouchi wondered if those eyes would always be like that. He hoped so. The Pharaoh's ruby red eyes were just the slight bit disconcerting. It reminded Jounouchi far too much of the color of blood, but it added to the general appeal of the king.

Then again, all the men around him were no less than impressive. The man in blue who have rescued them named Seth, Jounouchi had gathered as much from the way everyone addressed the man, was over six feet tall with bronzed-toned skin. Jounouchi had to suppress the smile threatening to break across his features. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

While the party continued their report to the Pharaoh, Rehema had moved quietly to his side. She laid a hand on his forearm and squeezed. He smiled. He knew Rehema would always be there to support him.

"The Per-aa is quite pleased with you. Perhaps he can help you get home."

Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief. He had been startled before when the king had addressed him. He had frozen up. "I hope so. My parents and Shizuka must be so worried."

They lapsed into silence. Jounouchi listened to the conversation before him. He had no idea how he would have gotten anyway in this time if it wasn't for Rehema. He looked toward the blond woman seated besides the king. He now saw where the Prince inherited his amethyst eyes. The tall blond woman would have been a supermodel in his time. Even Jounouchi, gay as he was, could see she had all the right curves in all the right places.

"She's blonde…" Jounouchi muttered.

"Our queen is a princess from the neighbor kingdom, of the Sea People (2). She was given as a gift to our Per-aa."

Jounouchi shifted nervously again at the mention of other human beings being passed around like objects. His gaze drifted even more to the side and he was once again shocked by what he saw. There, standing next to the Pharaoh, was his best friend Honda Hiroto. The boy seemed older and more serious than Jounouchi had remembered. The muscles… His friend had been built but not that buff.

"Who is that?" Jounouchi directed Rehema's attention to the Honda look-alike.

"Him? He is Bakari. He is the Captain of the Per-aa's House Guardians."

Jounouchi had to wonder again if he was truly dreaming. There was no way two people from thousands of years ago could look so identical to his friends from his time.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and jumped. Seth was looking down at him with those incredible blue eyes. He had no idea when the other man had moved to his side.

Rehema tugged at his t-shirt. "We will go with Master Seth. You must be able to speak our tongue before you meet with the Per-aa."

"Meet with the Per-aa?" Jounouchi squeaked.

...

Seth lead the two blonds down a winding hallway. On occasion, he would glance over his shoulder at the boy. He remembered how the boy had shielded the Prince with his own body. Had the boy truly cared for Teremun's safety or was it all a ploy to get close to the Pharaoh?

His expression darkened at the thought of his illustrious cousin. The Pharaoh and he had always had a difference in philosophies, but the Pharaoh had never so blatantly ignored his input as of the late. Seth became more and more disgruntled by the recent change in their relationship. What irked Seti the most was he had no idea what had brought about this change between them.

So lost in his thoughts as he was, Seth didn't notice the priestess who had joined in step with him until she spoke.

"I shall take them from here, Seth."

He had always been good at disguising his emotions. Surprise was one of the ones most easily concealed. "The Per-aa has commanded me to perform the spell." He glared at her.

The High Priestess Isis was their Seer but with the Mother Goddess as her patron, she cast powerful spells as her visions were accurate. He had a slightly higher tolerance for her presence than some of the other High Priests like Karim, but he was in too sour a mood already.

"Please allow me, Seth. There is something of great importance I must discuss with Katsuya."

"Katsuya?"

"The boy, Seth. That is his birth name," Isis turned to Rehema. "Follow me, dear."

As Isis led the two into a room to the side, Seti noticed the ring on the boy's left hand. He stared at the closed doors for a moment. Had that just been his imagination? The ring looked identical to the ring he wore, the one his teacher had given him upon his death bed. Seth turned his hand over to examine the lapis lazuli on his ring and the dragon engraved into the stone.

Turning the band on his finger, he read the hieroglyphics that said: "I am the Catalyst for whom Time waits."

Seth had never understood the true meaning of this sentence. He glared at the door. It was just like Isis to make him wait and wonder. Perhaps he did not tolerate the priestess as well as he originally thought.

...

Atem smiled and tucked his son into bed. No, it was not a very kingly task, but it was habit by now. There were no words to express how glad he was to have his son back. A shadow fell over him and a hand was laid on his shoulder.

Shimon Mura was his uncle, his mother's eldest brother. He had been a trusted adviser to his father and now to Atem. Shimon may be considered old now, having lived through more than seventy floodings of the Nile, but by no means had his wits or intelligence suffered. Atem was eternally grateful for this.

The pharoah led his uncle to his private chambers just down the hall from his son. Jamila had her own rooms on the other side of the palace. They had ceased to share a set of rooms after his wife gave birth. Shimon and he would be able to discuss the pressing matters of state privately there.

Shimon waited until the House Guardians, the Pharaoh's personal guards, vacated the room. "It has been confirmed. There was a leak. Bakura had help to take the Prince from within the palace."

Atemu narrowed his eyes. He had suspected as much from the beginning. "Have the soldiers caught in connection with this been questioned yet?" He threw off his cloak and settled into a low chair.

"We were unable to do so."

Atem threw Shimon a meaning glare.

"They died before we could question them. It was magic."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He's trying to cover his tracks. We now have someone in high position with the power to manipulate and terminate at will looking to overthrow me. What better way than to kidnap my son and heir and use him as leverage against me? No doubt they would kill Teremun after they were through with me."

"You don't think…"

"As much as I hope it was not true, we have to face the facts, Shimon. Seth fits the description too well. He is also of royal blood. If it was not for me and Teremun, Seth would rule instead. My cousin has been very distant as of late. It is true that he has always been an insufferable man, but this restlessness that I sense within him cannot be a good thing."

"We do not have enough proof." Shimon furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Even Maat (3) needs proof of one's guilt."

"It is a pity that the Millennium Items cannot affect each other as they affect others. We shall have to keep a close eye on Seth. I only hope this is not true."

"How would you think to watch him? We cannot allow Seth to discover we suspect him. The results would be disastrous in spite of his allegiance."

Atemu smirked. Shimon rarely saw that expression except during the Games. "That boy that helped save my son, Seth actually acknowledged him. We can use him."

"Will he be willing to be a spy? Can he be trusted?"

"Shadii shall inform us as to that. I shall visit him in the morning. We have no other choice, Shimon. I wish there was some other way but the kingdom is in jeopardy."

Shimon bowed his head in respect before quietly backing out of the room. Atem rested his hand on the Millennium Puzzle.

"You have always caused so much trouble for me. What have you brought to my threshold this time?"

He felt silly asking an inanimate object. It was a question he needed to ask but had no one to ask of.

...

When Jounouchi awoke, the stone ceiling was dark overhead. The moon had already risen well over the horizon from what he could see in his position on the bed. The room was cast in shadows. He lay still and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't just a bad dream.

"You are awake."

The room suddenly became lit when fire sprang to life on the torches lining the wall. He hadn't noticed the woman seated by the window earlier. She had blended too well with the shadows. She rose to her feet and approached the foot of the bed.

"I…understood you…"

Jounouchi was even more surprised by the foreign words that tumbled off his tongue. He clasped a hand over his mouth before trying again. "I can speak…"

The woman smiled kindly upon him. "Yes, I see that the spell has worked."

"Awesome! I know ancient Egyptian!" Jounouchi then frowned after hearing his words. Part of his sentence had been in Japanese.

"Language spells do not impart knowledge of a language. Rather they help you to relate words of one language to its equivalent in another through a bridge. Rehema is your bridge."

Jounouchi furrowed his brow. "I still don't get it."

"Rehema knows both Hebrew and the tongue of Kemet. Through her, you are able to find links between Hebrew and our language. Words that do not exist in Kemet are expressed through your native one. It is to help facilitate your learning of our language."

"I think I understand now…"

The woman sat at the edge of his bed. He found it impossible to look away from her. While she could have been considered quite beautiful with silken black hair and expressive dark eyes, she was not truly captivating in that manner. His gaze lowered to her neck where a golden necklace with the same eye symbol rested against her throat.

"Forgive me, but my presence is inevitably entrancing. Power is naturally drawn toward power. I am here to explain why you are here, Jounouchi Katsuya."

His head shot up from his analysis of the bed sheets. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

She gave him a knowing smile and he finally noticed the steady power that shone in her eyes. She couldn't possibly be human…

"Oh, the High Priestess Isis is very much human but I, her patron goddess, am not. She is a loyal and willing Vessel. This was the only way I could communicate with you."

"What?"

"I am the goddess Isis and I am the one that brought you here."

Jounouchi's mouth opened and closed but he was still unable to voice his shock. An ancient Egyptian goddess had dragged him thousands of years into the past… No, it couldn't be true!

"I know you do not really believe me, Jounouchi Katsuya, but it is true. You will return to the year 1997 when your task is done here. You will return to no more than a day after you disappeared from that Time."

This…goddess…knew exactly what year he was from. "Why? How?"

The goddess looked slightly ashamed. "We made a mistake. The gods exist outside the continuum so we lose track sometimes. A terrible tragedy is about to befall this kingdom, many will die and the entire world will fall into peril; even your world in the future. You are the stop-gap measure we have been forced to implement, for all paths will cross through you in your time."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Nothing. You are simply here to observe. Nothing more. You will not and cannot change the events of the next few days. It is what you will carry back to the future that matters. That is all I can tell you. Oh, and Jounouchi Katsuya, don't tell anyone your real name. Tell them your name is Jabari, anything. Names have power, and you will make many enemies here; Bakura is just the first of them. You will know when the Time has come for you to return."

Jounouchi scrambled across the bed to Isis. He feared the goddess would leave her Vessel soon. He needed his questions answered, all of them. "Wait, how will I know? How long will this take?"

She laid a cool hand on his cheek. "You will know, child. I only fear that you may not want to leave when the Time comes, but you must leave. Remember that. You do not belong here," she tapped the ring on his finger. "This is your way home. Guard it with your life."

He glared down at the ring. "I should have known it was you. But why wouldn't I want to leave? What do the hieroglyphics say?"

"My Time is up, child. Take care and you have my blessing." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He felt a strange warmth rush through his blood. "I am the Catalyst for whom the hands of Time stop."

She stood. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Katsuya."

Jounouchi knew the goddess had already left her Vessel. This was the human priestess speaking to him. Power did not ooze from every pore of her being and her every word like the goddess.

"Come see me if you should ever require aid. My patron demands that you are well taken care of."

Jounouchi flopped back onto his bed. He listened to the door close behind Isis and then there was only the silence to accompany him… It was one of the heart wrenching sort…

_...To Be Continued..._

* * *

(1) Disposable cameras have capacitors that store large amounts of power for the flash. That is why if you want to use the flash on disposable cameras, you have to wait for the flash to charge. Capacitors are also the reason why you are told to never take apart disposable cameras on your own. My illustrious physics teachers wanted to show one to us and took apart a camera. He nearly shocked himself when he poked the capacitor with a mechanical pencil. Since Thief King Bakura sliced the camera while the capacitor was charging, it discharged a brighter flash then usual and a power discharge.

(2) Queen Jamila is Phoenician. The Sea People refers specifically to those settled in Lebanon. Carthage was not founded until around 814 BC, about 400 years after the time period of this story. Jamila is the youngest princess of the king of Tyre on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.

(3) Maat is the goddess of truths.


	4. Notes

**

Notes

**

Notes will be updated with every chapter. 

**Time Period:** About 1298 BC, at the end of the 18th Dynasty 

**Egypt in this Time**  
The founder of the 18th Dynasty, Ahmose I, liberated Egypt from the Hyksos and returned power to the hands of the Egyptians. It began an age of conquest and multi-culturalism that would bring Egypt much prosperity and wealth. In this period of time, Theban priests amassed alarming amounts of political power, enough to rival that of the Pharaohs. The peace was disrupted by Amenhotep IV, also known as Akhenaten, when he rebelled against the religious order of Thebes and established Aten as the single omnipotent god. Tutankhamun, the boy king, sought to restore the religion of Amun-Ra and Thebes. He was killed (most likely murdered) between the ages of 16 and 17. Ay, an advisor of Tutankhamun succeeded to the throne. Horemheb, the former First General, took the throne and he is attributed to have found the 19th Dynasty. Horemheb extended his reign so he would have succeeded Amenhotep III, trying to erase Akhenaten, Semenekhkare, Tutankhamun, and Ay from the records. The reign of Akunumkanon and Atemu Merysi were placed right after Horemheb but the records are lost in the sands of Time. 

* * *

**Phoenicia in this Time**  
Phoenicia was not a unified nation, but rather a collection of city states ruled by kings with a common Aegean ancestry. The lands that were considered Phoenician stretched from Spain to Lebanon and Syria. They were known for their craftsmanship and maritime merchantship. Phoenicia had begun to overcome centuries of domination by foreign power, such as the Egyptians and the Hyksos. This was the period of time when the Phoenicians were beginning in their power. They had also began to make commercial treaties with the Egyptians. They would cut down trees and ship cedar wood to the Nile. In return, the Phoenicians traded for gold and other luxuries. 

* * *

**Tyre**  
Source: en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Tyre "Tyre (meaning a rock) is an ancient Phoenician city in Lebanon on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea, about 23 miles, in a direct line, north of Acre, and 20 south of Sidon. Sidon was the oldest Phoenician city, but Tyre had a longer and more illustrious history. The modern city is named Sur. 

The commerce of the whole world was gathered into the warehouses of Tyre. "Tyrian merchants were the first who ventured to navigate the Mediterranean waters; and they founded their colonies on the coasts and neighbouring islands of the Aegean Sea, in Greece, on the northern coast of Africa, at Carthage and other places, in Sicily and Corsica, in Spain at Tartessus, and even beyond the pillars of Hercules at Gadeira (Cadiz)" (Driver's Isaiah). In the time of David a friendly alliance was entered into between the Hebrews and the Tyrians, who were long ruled over by their native kings." 

* * *

**Name Meanings**  
Jabari means "bravery"  
Rehema means "compassionate"  
Sefu means "sword"  
Tepemkau Kheperpehtyra Menmaatra Atemu Merysi means "best of souls, eternal is the strength of Ra, eternal is the justice of Ra, the closer, beloved son"  
Seti means "man of Set"  
Bakari means "noble oath"  
Ankhmose means "born of life"  
Teremun means "loved by his father"  
Jamila means "beauty"  
Karis means "graceful" 

* * *

**Treatment of Slaves**  
Source: nefertiti . iwebland . com / timelines / topics / slavery . htm  
"If the slaves were at the base of the Egyptian social pyramid, their lot was rarely as bad as that of slaves in other societies. As servants in a temple or in the household of a rich family it was often better than that of the "free" peasants, the serf-like meret and the sejdemash called up for the unloved corvée. Treating a slave well was a moral precept, but the very fact that decent treatment of slaves was a moral duty means that they must have been treated badly quite often. In the Book of the Dead two of the dead person's virtues recited in order to join the company of the gods among others like not having inflicted pain or not having committed murder are: 

I have not domineered over slaves.  
I have not vilified a slave to his master." 

The negative confessions  
Book of the Dead 

* * *

**The Five Great Names of the Pharaoh**  
Source: maatkare . com / horus . html  
The five Great Names and the Royal Titulary is a formal set of names and titles held by each Pharaoh. These five names consist of:  
1. The Horus name  
2. The Two Ladies  
3. Golden Falcon  
4. The Prenomen  
5. The Nomen  
These five names are rarely used unless it is the coronation or other special occasions. The Prenomen and the Nomen make up the throne name. These two names are the ones most often used to identify the Pharaoh in everyday life. 


End file.
